Special room
In addition to normal randomly-generated rooms, there are a few types of special rooms which can randomly appear on a depth of the dungeon. Most of these only have one doorway. There cannot be two special rooms of the same type at a given depth. (e.g. You will not find 2 flooded vaults at the same depth.) Unlocked rooms As the name implies, unlocked rooms require no Key to enter, however, the entrance may be blocked by an obstacle (e.g. a trap). The way to the room can be hidden once at depth 2 or deeper. Room of traps A room mostly filled with a field of Toxic gas traps, Paralytic gas traps, or Summoning traps, which may be crossed to reach a Pedestal, on which there is "treasure" (an Unlocked chest or item). Every depth with a Room of traps will also have a Potion of Levitation in another room, allowing you to access the treasure without triggering the traps. In the case of gas traps, you can also throw items to set off the traps, in a path to the treasure, and close the door until the gas dissipates. Avoid setting off Summoning traps; each trap has a chance of summoning more than one enemy, and if an enemy is created on top of an active trap, it will trigger it. Consequently, setting off even one trap can lead to a chain reaction that sets off the entire roomful, creating large numbers of enemies. One can also activate them on purpose, in order to farm the enemies and acquire Experience, but it is not recommended unless you have good equipment. * If you have a Potion of Toxic Gas, Summoning trap rooms can be a huge boost to your Experience. Throw the potion in the center of the room, then toss an item on a Summoning trap to begin the chain reaction. If the Hero/ine tanks just outside the doorway, the gas should wipe out almost the entire room. ** You can also use a Potion of Paralytic Gas in excess to a Potion of Toxic Gas. Chasm Vault A room containing an item, sitting atop a lone Pedestal, opposite from the door, surrounded/protected by nothing but a chasm. Every depth that has this room will also have a Potion of Levitation. Held items can vary from a single Ration of Food to a stack of 1 kind of missile weapon. Storage A room blocked by either a Wooden Barricade (probability ), or a Bookshelf (probability ), containing useful items. Every depth with a Storage will also have a Potion of Liquid Flame in another room, which you can use to burn down the Barricade/Bookshelf. You can also use Bombs, a Wand of Firebolt, a Wand of Disintegration, or a Seed of Firebloom, which an item must be thrown on it, on Barricades or Bookshelves. Magic well room There are 3 types of wells. Each well only works once, and is then expended and has no further effect. Potions can be thrown into a well without breaking. ; Well of Health : If the Hero/ine steps into it, it heals him/her, satisfies hunger, and removes all curses from equipped items. Alternately, if the Dew vial is thrown into the well, it becomes full. ; Well of Awareness : Can be used in two ways: the Hero/ine can step into the well, or an item can be thrown into the well. :* If the Hero/ine steps into it, the Hero/ine’s current equipped items are identified, all cursed items in the Hero/ine’s Backpack are marked with a red background, and the locations of all items on the dungeon depth are shown (similar to a Potion of Mind Vision except for items rather than NPCs). :* If an item is thrown into it, it identifies that item. ; Well of Transmutation : If an item is thrown or dropped into it, the item will randomly change to a different item of the same class. If the Hero/ine steps into it, s/he receives the disguised buff and temporarily appears to play as another class. :* A Scroll of Upgrade will be transformed into a Scroll of Enchantment (and vice-versa). :* A Potion of Strength will be transformed into a Potion of Might (and vice-versa). This is the only way to get a Potion of Might. :* Any other potion or scroll will be transformed into another random potion or scroll. :* A ring will be transformed into a random ring of the same level (e.g. a +1 ring to another +1 ring). :* A melee weapon will be transformed into another melee weapon of the same tier and level. :* An enchanted weapon will turn into a weapon of the same tier and level with a different enchantment. :* A wand will be transformed into another wand of the same level. :* All other items (food, missile weapons, etc.) will be unaffected and will not activate the well. Garden A room filled with grass, tall grass against the walls and trampled grass in the middle. Upon entering the room, you gain the Shadowmelded buff, which is similar to being invisible, except that your field-of-view is limited to a 3 by 3 square around you. The buff disappears if you leave the room or attack an enemy. The function of this room is to provide a place where you can rest without being interrupted by wandering enemies. It also has plenty of vegetation, providing Dewdrops to heal up. * Gardens sometimes have Sungrass plants growing in them. Explore the Garden carefully, so you don't accidentally trample a plant and waste its healing effect. * A Garden room only has one door, so if you don’t need to rest or gather dew, you don’t need to bother walking around its walls, looking for other exits. * The Honeypot can be found in the Garden. * In earlier versions of Pixel Dungeon, resting in a Garden provided accelerated healing, but this was nerfed because the healing was at a greater rate than the health loss from starvation, which allowed the Hero/ine to survive without eating. Shop On depths 6, 11, and 16, there is a Shop in a random room adjacent to the depth’s starting room. Shops sometimes have multiple doors. The doors to the Shop may be hidden. The Shop has a Shopkeeper who will buy and sell goods in exchange for gold. Items cost + 1)×sellPrice}} Depth 21 also contains a shop, but only if the Ambitious imp’s quest is completed before going to depth 21; the Shopkeeper in this depth will be the Ambitious imp. If the Shopkeeper is attacked, he disappears along with all his goods, leaving an empty, featureless room. Any item that is dropped in the Shop can be picked up for free. However, it is worth noting that if a stackable item is dropped on another of its kind (e.g. a Potion of Healing on another Potion of Healing), you will have to buy the Shopkeeper's item before you can pick up your own. Don’t use any scroll or potion that damages or gives a debuff inside the Shop, or the Shopkeeper will very probably flee with all the goods. If you don't know what a scroll or potion does, it's a good idea to find out somewhere else. At least a Potion of Healing, a Scroll of Magic Mapping, a Scroll of Identify, and a Scroll of Remove Curse will be sold in the Shop. This information can be used to help deduce the identity of scrolls and potions. Furthermore, all Shops will sell these: 1 random scroll, 3 random potions, 2 overpriced food rations, and 1 Ankh. Shop Specific Items * Depth 6 Shop: random Tier-2 weapon, Leather Armor, Seed Pouch, and Weightstone * Depth 11 Shop: random Tier-3 weapon, Mail Armor, Scroll Holder, and Weightstone * Depth 16 Shop: random Tier-4 weapon, Scale Armor, Wand Holster, and Weightstone * Depth 21 Shop: random Tier-5 weapon, Plate Armor, and 2 Torches Tips * Buy Potions of Healing first as these are more beneficial/important and will help you get through the depth and get more gold. * Buy the Seed pouch/Scroll holder second. These are useful as they will give space in your Backpack. * Buy the Weightstone third. It will increase the speed or accuracy of your weapon while repairing your weapon. In some cases, however, it may make a better first purchase. (For instance, a Sniper can benefit greatly by balancing her Boomerang for accuracy as well as a Gladiator can for balancing his weapon for speed.) * Buy something you need at the moment, like a Scroll of Remove Curse to remove the curse from an equipped item. * Buy other potions and scrolls you will need in the future if you have enough gold and already bought the things in the points before. For example, it helps a lot in later depths to have Scrolls of Magic Mapping, Potions of Mind Vision, and Invisibility. * Never buy Overpriced Food Rations unless the Hero/ine is low on health, doesn't have Potions of Healing in his/her Backpack or in the Shop, and doesn't have any food. Overpriced Food Rations will only satisfy 35 of what a normal Ration of Food would give. Food is scarce enough in the dungeon that the Hero/ine will most likely be starving for a large portion of his/her adventure, and the ration will probably only save you a couple of hit points while the other items in the shop, especially a Potion of Healing, will provide much more value for your scant gold. * If you use the Scroll of Wipe Out on the depth of the Shop, it will slay the Shopkeeper, causing the Shopkeeper's goods to become to take. This is especially useful for the shop at depth 21, where the items there are the most expensive. Flooded vault A room filled with water and a Pedestal at the end with an item. The room will have 3 Giant Piranhas. Every depth with this room will also have a Potion of Invisibility. It is recommended to not fight the Giant Piranhas as they are very strong, and slaying them does not yield any XP. Although you can slay them safely by throwing any item (except for potions and seeds) in the door to the Flooded Vault, and then attack the Giant Piranhas with a missile weapon from a safe distance, this grants no XP, but Giant Piranhas always drop Mystery Meat, which can be valuable for later. If the prize is a scroll, it will always be a Scroll of Upgrade. And if there is a potion, the potion will be a Potion of Strength or a potion that is necessary to enter another room (e.g. Potion of Liquid Flame to get past a barricade). You can use a Wand of Teleportion to teleport the Giant Piranhas out of the room. If they land on dry floor, they will instantly die and will drop Mystery Meat. Using a Wand of Amok can be a good way to slay the Giant Piranhas, but you still have to fight against at least one of them. Blacksmith’s forge Created for the Troll blacksmith’s quest somewhere on rooms , it contains the only blacksmith in the dungeon. The room's edge is a ring of Fire traps and the room can contain armor or weapons. Collapsed floor This room is located at the depth directly above the depth containing the Pit room. Jumping into the chasm in this room (and this room only!), is the only way to access the Pit. Jumping into any other chasm will result in random drop to the depth below. This room is composed of uniquely laid-out special flooring and chasm. Sacrificial chamber It is a small room that can appear at any depth. At the center is a Pedestal, which emanates sacrificial fire (blue flames), and there are embers covering the entire floor and is almost always surrounded by a chasm. * If any character stands on the sacrificial fire, it will give the debuff - "Marked for Sacrifice." * If the Hero/ine has the debuff, all enemies on the depth will be aware of him/her, heading to the Hero/ine's position. * If the character dies while having the Marked for Sacrifice debuff, then the character will be sacrificed. Characters that give XP when slain will be considered worthy, and the message "Your sacrifice is worthy..." will be displayed. If the character does not drop XP, then the message "Your sacrifice is unworthy..." will be displayed. * If you have the debuff and kill an enemy, it will be sacrificed. * Sacrificing a worthy character reduces an internal count keeping track of how many more enemies need to be slain in order to get the prize. Enemies with higher XP will reduce the count faster. ** Sacrificing an unworthy character does absolutely nothing. * Once the count reaches 0 (which means sacrificing about 5 enemies), a Scroll of Wipe Out will appear on the Pedestal and the message "Your sacrifice is worthy and so you are !" will appear. * If the Hero/ine slays more enemies after a Scroll of Wipe Out appears on the Pedestal and still has the "Marked for Sacrifice" debuff, more Scrolls of Wipe Out can be obtained until the debuff wears off. Tips * If the Hero/ine dies with the Marked for Sacrifice debuff, it still counts as a valid sacrifice, and the Scroll of Wipe Out may appear. However, it can not be picked up (because the game is over), unless the Ankh is used. * As only characters that drop XP are counted as worthy, sacrificing characters like Golden bee, Mirror image, Animated statue, or Giant Piranha yields no results. * It is recommended to only attract enemies that move one cell per turn because enemies moving two cells per turn can attack you while you lure them to the Pedestal. * If you lure a Swarm of Flies to the room and stand on the Pedestal, you might get quite a few scrolls before the debuff duration ends, as the Swarms will divide into more. * Standing on the flame and killing enemies is a good way to easily get a scroll. Locked rooms These rooms are accessible only through a locked door, which can be unlocked with an Iron key. Keys only work for the floors they’re found on: a Key from depth 2 won’t unlock doors on depth 3. Items found in locked rooms are less likely to be cursed than items found in other rooms. Library A locked room with random scrolls. Laboratory A locked room with random potions and an alchemy pot. There is (almost) always a Laboratory in depths 2, 7, 12, 17, and 22 (the probability is 100 unless there is a pit room on the same depth or the generated layout doesn't have a properly sized and connected empty room to place the laboratory in). Armory A locked room with random weapons and armor. Treasury A locked room with piles (or chests) of gold. If they are chests, one of them will be a mimic. Vault A locked room with a Pedestal, a Locked Chest, or a pair of Crystal Chests, showing/containing (a) random ring(s) or wand(s). In case of chest(s), there is a Golden Key on that depth. Crypt There is a Tomb in the middle. When tapped it spawns a random armor and up to four Wraiths, one in each empty square next to the Hero/ine. Statue room A room with a few normal Statues and one Animated statue. The Animated statue will attack after being provoked by the Hero/ine, and if slain, it will drop an enchanted weapon. Unlike other drops, this weapon’s details will be fully identified. You can determine what weapon it has by examining it. Pit This room looks like a regular locked room (e.g. like a Laboratory). This room is a unique puzzle, as it must be opened inversely, from within, via the Collapsed floor room at the depth directly above this room's current depth. The Key for the door is inside of the Pit, and to get inside, the Hero/ine must jump into the chasm of the Collapsed floor room (and only this room!). If the jump is made into any other chasm, you'll land in some random location rather than the locked room.http://pixeldungeon.tumblr.com/post/87595627645/missing-keys In depths containing a room of this kind armories, crypts, laboratories, libraries, statue rooms, treasure rooms, vaults and weak floor rooms won't appear. Boss rooms They each appear in their own special room. Goo room A medium shaped room with a long hall way connecting to another medium shaped room. There may or may not be water in the room. Water is important, because the Goo regenerates 1 HP while standing in water, and the Hero/ine can cancel its Caustic ooze debuff by stepping or standing in water. Unlike other boss rooms, the Goo's room remains unlocked, and the Hero/ine can leave it during the fight. Rat King's room This room is located at depth 5, in Goo's room. The room is fully surrounded by chests which mostly contain poor quality items (usually either 3-5 gold, a random armor, a random weapon, and always one mimic). Tengu room A medium square-shaped room. In the middle of the room, there are triggered Poison traps waiting to be reset by Tengu. The room needs to be unlocked. Upon entering the room, the door locks, leaving the Hero/ine trapped inside with Tengu. Slaying Tengu will unlock the first door. DM-300 room A large donut-shaped room with lots of triggered traps. Upon entering the room, the entrance collapses, leaving the Hero/ine trapped inside with DM-300. Defeating DM-300 will open the wall/door. King of Dwarves room A long hall with many Statues and two Pedestals, from which the King of Dwarves summons former members of his court to fight for him (Undead dwarves). Upon entering the room, the door locks, leaving the Hero/ine trapped inside with the King of Dwarves and his minions. Slaying the King of Dwarves will unlock the entrance door. Yog-Dzewa room A big, wide room with walls randomly scattered around. When entering the depth, the room will appear to be a small 3x3 room with no exit. However, as soon as the Hero/ine steps off the stairwell, the wall disappears, leaving the Hero/ine exposed to Yog-Dzewa and his minions. Tips Unlocked Rooms: * Some players suggest to always check rooms and hallways with the Search button, so you can find secret rooms. Beware that searching for rooms can accelerate the Hero/ine's hunger significantly because it takes multiple turns to Search. Gallery Sewer stage T-Gas RoT.png|Sewer stage T-Gas Room of Traps Prison stage T-Gas RoT.png|Prison stage T-Gas Room of Traps Caves stage T-Gas RoT.png|Caves stage T-Gas Room of Traps Dwarven City stage T-Gas Trap Vault.png|Dwarven City stage T-Gas Room of Traps D-Halls stage T-Gas Trap Vault.png|Demon Halls stage T-Gas Room of Traps Caves stage Room of Traps.png|Caves stage P-Gas Room of Traps Dwarven City stage P-Gas Trap Vault.png|Dwarven City stage P-Gas Room of Traps D-Halls stage P-Gas RoT.png|Demon Halls stage P-Gas Room of Traps Sewer stage Chasm Vault.png|Sewer stage Chasm Vault Prison stage Chasm Vault.png|Prison stage Chasm Vault DCchasm.png|Dwarven City stage Chasm Vault Sewer stage Storage.png|Sewer stage Storage Prison stage Storage.png|Prison stage Storage Dwarven Metropolis stage Storage.png|Dwarven City stage Storage D-Halls stage Storage.png|Demon Halls stage Storage Sewer stage Magic Well Room of Health.png|Sewer stage Magic Well Room of Health Prison stage MWR of Health.png|Prison stage Magic Well Room of Health Caves stage MWR of Health.png|Caves stage Magic Well Room of Health Dwarven City stage MWR of Health.png|Dwarven City stage Magic Well Room of Health D-Halls stage MWR of Health.png|Demon Halls stage Magic Well Room of Health Sewer stage MWR of Awareness.png|Sewer stage Magic Well Room of Awareness Caves stage Well of Awareness.png|Caves stage Magic Well Room of Awareness D-Halls stage MWR of Awareness.png|Demon Halls stage Magic Well Room of Awareness Sewer stage MWR of Transmutation.png|Sewer stage Magic Well Room of Transmutation Prison stage MWR of Transmutation.png|Prison stage Magic Well Room of Transmutation Sewer stage Garden.png|Sewer stage Garden Mining Caves stage Garden.png|Caves stage Garden Dwarven City stage Garden.png|Dwarven City stage Garden D-Halls stage Garden.png|Demon Halls stage Garden 21Fshop.png|Depth 21 Shop Sewer stage Flooded Vault.png|Sewer stage Flooded Vault Prison stage Flooded Vault.png|Prison stage Flooded Vault Caves stage Flooded Vault.png|Caves stage Flooded Vault D-Halls stage Flooded Vault.png|Demon Halls stage Flooded Vault Blacksmiths Forge.png|Blacksmith's Forge Sewer stage collapsed floor.png|Sewer stage Collapsed floor Prison stage Collapsed floor.png|Prison stage Collapsed floor Caves stage Collapsed floor.png|Caves stage Collapsed floor Dwarven City stage Collapsed floor.png|Dwarven City stage Collapsed floor D-Halls stage Collapsed floor.png|Demon Halls stage Collapsed floor Sewer stage Library 2.png|Sewer stage Library Abandoned Prison stage Library.png|Prison stage Library NCaves stage Library.png|Caves stage Library Dwarven City stage Library.png|Dwarven City stage Library D-Halls stage Library 0.png|Demon Halls stage Library Sewer stage Laboratory.png|Sewer stage Laboratory Prison stage Laboratory.png|Prison stage Laboratory NCaves stage Laboratory.png|Caves stage Laboratory Dwarven Metropolis stage Laboratory.png|Dwarven City stage Laboratory D-Halls stage Laboratory.png|Demon Halls stage Laboratory Sewer stage Armory.png|Sewer stage Armory Abandoned Prison stage Armory.png|Prison stage Armory Caves stage Armory.png|Caves stage Armory Dwarven Metropolis stage Armory.png|Dwarven City stage Armory D-Halls stage Armory.png|Demon Halls stage Armory Sewer stage Treasury.png|Sewer stage Treasury Prison stage Treasury.png|Prison stage Treasury Caves stage Treasury.png|Caves stage Treasury Dwarven City stage Treasury.png|Dwarven City stage Treasury D-Halls stage Treasury.png|Demon Halls stage Treasury Sewer stage Vault.png|Sewer stage Pedestal Vault Prison stage Pedestal Vault.png|Prison stage Pedestal Vault NCaves stage Pedestal Vault.png|Caves stage Pedestal Vault Dwarven City stage Pedestal Vault.png|Dwarven City stage Pedestal Vault Sewer stage LC Vault.png|Sewer stage Locked Chest Vault Prison stage LC Vault.png|Prison stage Locked Chest Vault Prison stage Crystal Chests Vault.png|Prison stage Crystal Chests Vault NCaves stage Crystal Chests Vault.png|Caves stage Crystal Chests Vault D-Halls stage Crystal Chests Vault.png|Demon Halls stage Crystal Chests Vault Sewer stage Crypt.png|Sewer stage Crypt Prison stage Crypt 0.png|Prison stage Crypt NCaves stage Crypt.png|Caves stage Crypt Dwarven City stage Crypt.png|Dwarven City stage Crypt D-Halls stage Crypt.png|Demon Halls stage Crypt Sewer stage Statue Room.png|Sewer stage Animated Statue Room Prison stage AS Room.png|Prison stage Animated Statue Room Caves stage AS Room.png|Caves stage Animated Statue Room Dwarven City stage AS Room.png|Dwarven City stage Animated Statue Room Sewer stage Pit.png|Sewer stage Pit Prison stage Pit.png|Prison stage Pit Caves stage Pit.png|Caves stage Pit Dwarven City stage Pit.png|Dwarven City stage Pit King of Dwarves Throneroom Boss Depth.png|King of Dwarves Throneroom Boss Depth History : Shop at Depth 6 | 0.3 | Changed: Potions of Strength & Scrolls of Enhancement (Upgrade) can now be spawned in the Laboratory & Library, respectively | 0.3.4 | : New Special Room type - * Garden * Crypt | 0.3.5 | Changed: Some Special Rooms were tweaked a little | 0.4 | Changed: Garden room is redesigned | 0.4.1 | : Statue Room | 0.4.2 | Fixed: (Shops) Strictly 1 item per tile | 0.4.4 | : New room - "Flooded Vault" | 0.5.1 | : Crystal Chests room | 0.5.2 | Changed: Library & Laboratory rooms are slightly redesigned | 0.5.3 | Changed: Some rooms have been changed a little | 0.5.4 | : More variance in rooms decoration | 1.6.2 | Changed: Any item that is dropped in the Shop, either by enemies, or after slaying a Crazy thief that has stolen an item, can be picked up for free. | 1.6.2a | Changed/Fixed: Potions no longer spawn on top of each other in the Laboratory. | 1.6.3 | Changed: Storage Rooms can now be blocked by bookshelves. (1/3rd Probability) Fixed: Better randomization of Special Rooms | 1.6.3a | Fixed: Doors no longer generate in the middle of nowhere, inside the Blacksmith's Forge. | 1.6.4 | : * When a Room of Traps is generated above a Boss Depth (i.e. Depths 4, 9, 14, 19, & 24), a Summoning trap Room of Traps is generated (1/6 Probability), rather than a Chasm Vault. ** A Chasm Bridge Room cannot appear in Rooms of Traps at those depths. | 1.7.0 | : Rat King's room Changed: The 4 corner cells of all rooms at Vegetation Depths always have (tall) vegetation. | 1.7.1 | : * Collapsed Floor room * Pit | 1.7.1a | Fixed: First correction attempt on Pit Room generation | 1.7.1b | Fixed: Second correction attempt on Pit Room generation | 1.7.1c | Fixed: * Third correction attempt on Pit Room generation * Collapsed Floor room correction | ::1.7.3-1.7.3c | Changed: Chasm Vaults can now have a water tile "pedestal"/pillar, holding up the item/item container | 1.7.4 | : The Honeypot can be found in the Garden. | 1.9.0 | : New room - Sacrificial Chamber | 1.9.1 | Changed: Scroll of Wipe Out turns Shop goods into regular heaps }} References Category:Special rooms